


Happier

by Ima_reader_not_a_writer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Breakup/makeup, F/M, No Masks, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_reader_not_a_writer/pseuds/Ima_reader_not_a_writer
Summary: Marinette and Adrien were the perfect couple - or so he thought. Apparently, she liked someone else more. So he sang a song to feel better. It didn’t work.Until it did.Happy ending!





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Another new fic! What else is new.  
Thought of while listening to Happier by Ed Sheeran, mostly written listening to Sad Song by uh We the Kings, and Who Says by Selena Gomez, Scars to Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara, and others I forget the name of. All recommended! I own nothing but the plot!  
Warning: unbeta’d.

Adrien sighed, his head in his hands as he sat at a picnic table in the park.

_Marinette_... _oh_ _why_? He missed her already and it’s only been two days.

She dumped him for someone else - _Luka_. He was heartbroken. She just said “Sorry, I like him more,” and left. Just like that.

“Having girl troubles?” Said a voice. He looked up. A familiar face.

“Kagami?” He recognized her from fencing a few years ago. The similarity between Kagami and Marinette only made his heart ache more. He groaned and dropped his head on the table. “Yeah...”

“Who? Marinette?”

“Yeah...” he mumbled. “She left me for Luka...”

“Ouch. Did she happen to say why?”

“She said she liked him more. I didn’t ask for clarification.” Adrien moped.

“Tough luck.”

“Thanks a bunch, Kagami.” He said with sarcasm. “Really helping a lot.” He added.

“Your welcome.”

He groaned and hit his head on the table again. “Whatever,” he muttered. “I’m going back home... maybe I’ll find something to take my mind off her.”

“I wish you luck.” Kagami offered.

\- - - time skip - - -

Adrien moped in his apartment. He looked around, remembering how he got it. His friends encouraged him to break free from his father. He was kept as a model, but aloud to pursue whatever degree he wanted. He eventually quit, and now he was a lycée physics teacher. He got his own pay, and though it wasn’t much, it was enough for him, especially when he got for himself what he earned from modeling. He invested wisely and had at least a hundred thousand in savings, and if he played his cards right, he could retire peacefully.

His thoughts drifted. _Marinette_ was the one to convince him to leave, help him decide which apartment to get, and gave him support throughout the whole crazy event. Now even looking at the apartment reminded him of her.

He looked at his phone. He decided to open up YouTube. He looked up “videos to make you feel better after heartbreak” and clicked on a random one slightly down the list of suggestions. The music started playing, and he nodded along.

_Walking down 29th and Park,_

_I saw you in another's arms._

He started singing along by the second line_._

_“Only a month we've been apart_

_You look happier_

_Saw you walk inside a bar_

_He said something to make you laugh_

_I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours_

_Yeah, you look happier, you do.”_

He didn’t notice when Marinette knocked on his door.

_“Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

_But ain't nobody love you like I do_

_Promise that I will not take it personal, baby_

_If you're moving on with someone new_

_'Cause baby you look happier, you do_

_My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_

_And until then I'll smile to hide the truth_

_But I know I was happier with you_

_Sat on the corner of the room_

_Everything's reminding me of you_

_Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier_

_Aren't you?”_

Marinette knocked harder, then mid knock, she stopped. Adrien was still oblivious to her presence as she created open the door.

_“Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

_But ain't nobody need you like I do_

_I know that there's others that deserve you_

_But my darling, I am still in love with you_

_But I guess you look happier, you do.”_

She had her hand over her mouth as she listened_ to _him sing his heart out_._

_“My friends told me one day I'd feel it too_

_I could try to smile to hide the truth_

_I know I was happier with you_

_Baby, you look happier, you do.”_

She looked stunned as he came near the end_._

_“I knew one day you'd fall for someone new_

_But if breaks your heart like lovers do_

_Just know that I'll be waiting here for you.”_

By the end of the song, she was in tears. She silently closed the door as Adrien finished singing along, and quietly left the building.

— — — — —

Luka looked at her. He thought for a while. She looked so sad. Her heart song called out for someone else. He was sad. He thought she was happy with him... maybe part of her still loved Adrien.

They were sitting at a picnic table in the park, next to each other but not as close as most couples. “Ah, couple troubles?” A voice said. He looked up and saw... an unfamiliar face.

“Kagami?” Marinette sounded surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“It is not illegal to be in the park, Marinette.” Kagami reminded her.

“I know, I... I was just surprised. I’m here with Luka.” Now he knew something was wrong. She had always introduced him as her boyfriend.

“Hello, Miss Kagami. How did you two meet? You’ve never mentioned any Kagami in your stories before.” He said the last part to Marinette.

“I’m offended.”

“...Was that a joke?” Marinette asked.

Kagami said mysteriously, “You’ll never know. We met when she judged a fencing competition between another student and I. She named he the winner. When we held a rematch, I won, and we started talking. I gave her tips and when we were partnered for friendship day...”

“Well, as they say, the rest is history!” Marinette finished with a smile.

He smiled. She was so cute.

“Well, to answer your previous question, I’m not sure.”

Marinette fidgeted. “I know you’re not happy, Marinette. Is it me? Was it something I did? Do you miss Adrien-“

“No, it’s not you... it’s just... I was standing at Adrien’s door, and I... heard him singing.” She admitted. “Singing about how he missed me, but he thought I was happier with you, and... now I’m confused.” She finished. Her lower lip trembled.

He sighed. “Why don’t you _talk_ to him? I know you still love him.” He raised his hand. “Whether it’s romantic or platonic, I don’t know, but you need to talk with him. He’s still sad, Nathaniel told me he was still not over you, he wants you back. He respects your choice, but apparently you left with nothing more than that you like me more. I’m flattered, but...” Lula took a deep breath. “If you like him more than you thought you did, or if you need to clean things up, apoligize for the abrupt breakup, whatever... go for it.” He looekd her in the eye. “Sometimes, it’s hard to tell what your heart says.” _But_ _I_ _know_ _it_ _beats_ _for_ _him_, he added in his head.

Kagami smiled. “Now was that so hard? Go talk. I’m sure Adrien needs either closure or confirmation... or a shoulder to lean on.” She whispered the last part.

Luka started. Her heart song stuttered. _Did_ _she_... “Have a crush on Adrien?” He muttered the last part without noticing.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh!” _Oops_. “Uh... this may not be my business, but do you have a crush on Adrien?” He asked hesitantly.

She looked at him oddly.

“I heard your heart song, it calls out for him... but you’re pushing the one he loves towards him.” His eyes softened. “That’s really sweet.”

She smiled with bitterness. “Yes... but you know the feeling, do you not? If you hear my ‘heart song,’ then you hear Marinette’s. You are pushing her to him. To make them both happy. That is nobility and acceptance at its finest.”

He shrugged and blushed. They stood in silence. “I do not think she is coming back.”

“I know.” He responded. “I don’t care. She’ll either come back tomorrow to break up, or come back tomorrow with news of how he’s doing. I’ve accepted it.” He said with a small smile. “I can’t force her to love me.”

She smiled. “See? _Noble_.”

His face matched his redhead friend’s hair as he ducked his head. “I’m just doing what will make her happy. Holding on to her will only make her feel trapped.”

The words from a song he heard a few years back popped into his head: “_Do you love me enough to let me go_?” He thought about those lyrics now. At first, he didn’t understand what they meant. If you loved them, why let them go? But now he understood. _Yes_, he thought, _I_ _do._

Kagami smiled softly now. They sat in companionable silence. Eventually, Luka stood and stretched.

“Well... see you around I guess. Later. Kagami.” He dismissed himself.

“Hmm? Oh. Goodbye.” Kagami seemed distracted.

He smiled.

\- - - - -

Marinette sat on Adrien’s couch.

“So... that’s why you left... and you’re here now... why?” Adrien summed up.

“Luka and Kagami helped... they said... well, basically that you deserved a better explanation.”

“THen thank them for me.”

She laughed. “Sure.”

They sat in silence.

“I... I’m a little sad you’re with him... but I get it. You love him more. I guess I’m just not good enough.” He muttered the last bit, seemingly not noticing. Her heart broke as she took in that knowledge. He thought he wasn’t good enough... what could she do to let him know she still cared?

\- - - time skip of [lack of skill] - - -

Marinette walked into Luka’s apartment.

“We spoke.” Marinette started. And stopped.

“And? Is he okay? Is he over you? Are you dumping me-“ he was cut off.

“Luka! Why would you say that?” She exclaimed.

He looked at her sadly. “Look I love you, but-“

“Are you breaking up with me?” She tried to joke to lighten the mood.

“Well... not exactly.” He held up his hand to stop her. “Listen, please. I know you love him. Romantically,” he added. “But, you don’t know it. Please.” He said as she opened her mouth to interrupt. “Don’t lie to me. You know it. You realized while talking.” He smiled softly at her. “While yes, I’m not over you, and I do love you, I know holding on will only make you feel trapped and depressed. I don’t want to do that to you.”

Marinette slumped. “I didn’t want you to feel bad... it’s only been a week...”

“I understand.” Luka assured her. “But I set myself up to be dumped when you left. I knew you would leave - gosh, I knew you could never _stay_ when you asked me out. You love him too much. I lead myself on. You had nothing to do with it.” He let her know.

Without meaning to, he told her exactly what she needed to hear. She thought she would be leading him on if they broke up after only a week, but she didn’t want to lead him on longer. She knew he would notice, she just didn’t know it would be so soon.

She looked at him. “I’d hate to break up on a bad note so... breakup hug?”

He smiled and held out his arms. “Breakup hug.” They held each other for a few minutes, taking comfort in each other one last time before she left him for another man, and he steeled himself to watch her back one last time.

As he watched her leave, he whispered under his breath, “Good luck, Mari. I miss you already.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! Hope you enjoyed my Lukanette/Adrienette trash! Please, feel free to leave comments and kudos - they are food and water.
> 
> Edit 8/27/19: you have no idea how happy I was to see two comments and ten kudos within a day of posting this. Thank you so much to those of you who commented, it really made my day! ❤️  
Edit 11/30/19: What the hummus why is anyone subscribed this is complete. Unless someone picks it up (and in the case lemme know I wanna read someone fixing my trash) this is done. No matter what, I’m not adding any more.  
I could be mean and say if this gets 100 comments, 100 kudos, 100 bookmarks, or 100 subscriptions I’ll add more... actually yea. If that happens I will. You know why? Because it’ll never happen!  
Have a good day, to anyone reading this! 🙃🙃🙃  
=^^=


End file.
